


The Story of a Really Kool Kat

by Owlfrost1



Series: TTR Alpha Key Contest Entries [2]
Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game), Toontown Rewritten - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfrost1/pseuds/Owlfrost1
Summary: “Oh, hey there! My name's Tabitha. You're in for a real treat because this is the story of how I got my dream job at Ursatz for Really Kool Katz.” A short story about the NPC Tabitha from the Minnie’s Melodyland shop “Ursatz for Really Kool Katz.”





	The Story of a Really Kool Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Another story written for a TTR alpha key contest. I cleaned this one up slightly too.

Oh, hey there! My name's Tabitha. You're in for a real treat because this is the story of how I got my dream job at Ursatz for Really Kool Katz.

It all starts in Daisy Gardens. I used to work here as one of the gardeners that helps keep Daisy's garden so beautiful and full of life. Sure, It was pretty cool seeing the beautiful flowers everyday but my dream had always been to own a shop in Minnie's Melodyland. Nothing big, just a little shop with music themed merchandise and maybe some Toontasks for toons to do. One day, I decided to take a trip to Melodyland to see if there were any shops available.

It seemed like every shop had already been taken when I found a little blue, pink and yellow shop on Tenor Terrace. It was perfect! It wasn't too big and wasn't too small, it was just right! But unfortunately, I didn't have enough jellybeans to buy it. I decided I would hang up some flyers asking if anyone has extra beans to go around and if they would be so kind as to donate some to me so I could buy my dream shop. After creating and printing out all the flyers, I went out to hang them. Just when I was starting to hang the first one a brown mouse approached me.

"Hello, I'm Barry. I work at The Baritone Barber on Baritone Boulevard." He said.

"Hi, I'm Tabitha. I'm currently in need of a shop." I said in reply.

He giggled and said "Yes, I see you're in need of some jellybeans."

"Yeah." I said in reply. "You wouldn't happen to have any spare beans you could donate would you?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry I don't." he said. Whatever hopeful expression I had had faded away. "But" he started again, "I think I could be able to get you that shop you wanted for free."

"What? But how?" I said, obviously confused. How was he going to get me that gorgeous looking shop for free?

"A toon I'm going to help with a series of Toontasks, her name is Anna and she works at Anna's Cruises Travel Agency on Tenor Terrace. She's in need of an extra toon for her series of Toontasks." He said.

I was confused, what did this have to do with me getting my dream shop?

"She knows the current owner of the building and if you agree to help with the series of Toontasks she might be able to convince him to give it to you for free because of how nice it was for you to accept the offer to help with the Toontask series."

I was in complete shock, I wasn't sure what to say. I could possibly get my dream shop AND help toons level themselves up by offering a Toontask? This was great!

"Oh, yes! That would be great, I'd love to help with the Toontasks! Thank you so much!" I said, embracing him in a big hug.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome!" he replied in surprise.

After our conversation, he went and told Anna about how I'm interested in that shop and that I'd love to help with her Toontasks if I owned it. She accepted my offer to help with the Toontask series and eventually convinced her friend to give let me have the building. Ever since then, my shop’s been a big hit! Whether it's toons who were claiming or returning a Toontask or toons looking for a Minnie's Melodyland sovereign, my shop's been busy ever since!

Well, that's the story of how I got my dream shop. I gotta get back to work now! Thanks for listening, I hope to see you again soon at Ursatz for Really Kool Katz!


End file.
